Inuyasha's Secret
by Aiko-Chan1
Summary: Inuyasha's love for Kagome finally comes out!


Inuyasha's Secret  
  
It was a cool morning as Inuyasha laid in the grass under his favorite tree. The young dog   
  
demon began to daydream of the one whome he secretly had affections for . . . Kagome. As he   
  
drempt, is secret love snuck upon him and watched him dreaming.   
  
"Inuyasha..? are you awake?"  
  
he awoke with a startle..." Kagome I..lo.." he cought himself before he could reveal his true   
  
feelings for the girl he teased and tortured.  
  
"Kagome what the hell are you doing sneeking up on me like that!"  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I didn't know you were really asleep."  
  
"Well just be more careful next time."  
  
He got up and leaped into the tree he had been dreaming under.   
  
"So what are you doing here any ways?" He said with some rudeness in his tone.  
  
"I just came to see if you were alright after that battle yesterday..sheesh sorry for disturbing you."  
  
"Well you don't have to worry so freaking much.. remeber I am part demon.. I heal quickly...hey don't you have school or somewhere to be?"  
  
"OH NO! I have a HUGE math test today..gotta run Inu."  
  
As kagome ran off Inuyasha could not help but to blush as he watched his love run off..  
  
"Oy why do I have to be such a jerk to her.. I really should be nicer. I mean I..I've grown to love her but, yet I push her away at every chance."  
  
Little did Inu know, as he contimplated to himself, he was being listened to.. but none other that   
  
his brother, the full demon Sesshoumaru. He laughed quietly to himself..  
  
"So that half wit half demon brother of mine is in love with that... that disgusting human girl. I should have know.... well then, he has just given me a wonderfull idea..."   
  
Sesshoumaru left quietly so as not to disturb a day dreaming Inuyasha.  
  
The dog demon sighed and jumped from the tree branch.  
  
"Hey watch it Inu! You could have killed me!"  
  
"huh" Inu looked around and as he stoped he became nose to nose with Shippou, who was   
  
jumping up to become eye to eye with him. Inu picked him up.  
  
"You know you don't need to jump and look like an idiot to talk to me."  
  
"So...uhm any ways. Has Kagome been by yet today?"  
  
Inuyasha blushed..."Kkagome.." He shook his head.."Uhm yeah, ya just missed her."  
  
"So did you tell her that you loooveee her yet?? huh huh did ya?"  
  
His eyes got wide and large.  
  
"HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS? HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT I, LORD INUYASHA LOVE KAGOME?"   
  
Shippou blinked..."I was just teasing you, buuut you did just tell me."  
  
"Shippou.. you ..you won't tell anyone will you? Cuz if you do I will have a new fox skin rug..."  
  
The small fox boy thought for a moment. "welll"   
  
"DO IT SHIPPOU!"  
  
"Oh alll right. So when are you going to tell her.. You can't play this game forever you know she will find out sooner or later."  
  
Inuyasha thought and thought about this for quite some time."Tonight. She will learn of it tonight"  
  
  
  
As Inuyasha, Shippou, and Myoga hustled around Inu's favorite tree hanging ribbons, and   
  
streamers Sesshoumaru was setting up his big suprise as well.   
  
"HURRY UP YOU TWO KAGOME WILL BE HERE ANY MOMENT!!!"   
  
Just as Inu steped back to see the finshed decorations his ear twitched..He could hear screaming   
  
in the distance of the near by feild.  
  
"HELP ME INUYASHA HELP!"   
  
It was Kagome...his Kagome. He dashed off as fast as he could. Once he reached the area where the   
  
screaming was coming from, he saw her..in the arms of a rather large Sesshoumaru.   
  
"Save her.. your human girl. your love." He smirked.  
  
"LET HER GO NOW!"  
  
I will on one condition... Give me your sword, I want tessaiga!  
  
"For Kagome...." Inuyasha was at no haste to answer his brothers offer.  
  
"Fine, you can have my rusty old sword."  
  
Just as Inu began to hand over his sword to sesshoumaru's henchman, Jaken.   
  
"Inu yasha!" Kagome screamed as she ran to him, from behind. He looked back and forth   
  
between the Kagome standing next to him and the one in the arms of Sesshoumaru. "Wha?" Just   
  
as the fake Kagome dissapeared, the real one grabbed ahold of her dog boy heero's   
  
sleeve.."INU!" She was being pulled away by invisible chains, and being pulled towards the evil   
  
demon. "KAGOME!" His love's grip had failed and was now being dragged on the ground by   
  
the chains.  
  
"INU CUT THE CHAINS WITH YOUR FIRE!"   
  
Just as she let out her last scream, Inuyasha jumped into the air,  
  
"FIRE REAVER SOLE STEALER!"  
  
The chains, along with Jaken and Sesshoumaru were launched far into the air, landing many   
  
miles away...and unconcious. Inuyasha ran to his fallen angels body.."Kagome are.. are you   
  
alright?" She opend her eyes..."yes, yes I'm fine Inu" She got up. As the two walked back to the   
  
tree, they were both silent, until Kagome spoke..  
  
" Inuyasha..why was the old tree all decorate..it's not Chistmas or anything."  
  
He said nothing, he only blushed. "you'll see." When they finaly returned to the tree, he took a   
  
deep breath..."Kagome. I have something to ask you." "Well..ok Inu. What is it?" He looked deep   
  
into her eyes and reassured himself that he wanted to go through with this.   
  
"Kagome I..I l lo love you."  
  
She was so shocked she couldn't speek. Kagome turned around and Inuyasha thought that he was   
  
going to be crushed even worse than if he were to fall from the top of the old tree. Just as he   
  
began to turn around..Kagome turned and ran into his arms. They staired into eachothers eyes for   
  
quite awhile, untill shippou broke the silence..  
  
"So kiss her already Inu!"  
  
The two slowley closed their eyes and leaned in for the most passionate of kisses. 


End file.
